The present invention relates to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear comprising a plurality of strips.
Articles comprising straps have been previously proposed. Oorei (U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,424) teaches an athletic shoe structure. In particular, Oorei teaches a shoe with band-shaped members. The band-shaped members are configured to effectively fasten and tighten a foot. Each band includes a loop-shaped turning portion. One of the band shaped members is folded back at the instep portion and the distal end of the band-shaped member is fixed to the rear end portion of the heel portion.
Vecchiola et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,834) teaches a shoe using a moulded bottom provided with a series of slots for the application of a strap-type closed upper. A long strap is provided through slots in the moulded bottom. Also, Hurwit (U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,472) teaches a woven shoe. The woven shoe includes an upper with slits configured to receive several strips. The strips turn at loops in the upper.
The related art lack provisions for reinforcing the upper, especially in the direction between the bottom and top of the upper. There is a need in the art for a design that overcomes these shortcomings.